Talk:Nyarlathotep
Italics Is there a specific reason that Nyarlathotep is always italicized? I was about to correct it, but then I thought there might actually be a reason for it since it's so consistent. SeventhEvening 05:58, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :You know, I'm not sure why I did that. I ust have had the dumb that day. ^_^ Feel free to correct away!Akkilmar 01:15, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, it's a great article, and the italics would be perfect if we were talking about a book or a game, so you might have just been in the wrong mode. SeventhEvening 22:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Nyarlathotep Perhaps it deserves a mention in the history section that in Cthulhu Mythos, Nyarlathotep is different from other Outer Gods in that he can/does interfere with Earth and humans (the others being basically so powerful that they pay no mind to weak creatures like humans). This is also true in the Persona games in that he interferes where Philemon can not. Recommended Corrections Massacre is just Nyarlathotep's Revelations name. He has two forms in that game also, one Reiji (Chris) can use and one used by Kandori (Guido). Ie. he's not "disguised". Also was Nyarlathotep really ever a "Deity" (I think that is Atlus USA speak for Majin??) ...that seems unlikely. Also, Nyarlathotep the P2 boss should have it's own article. Nyarlathotep should be disambiguated like Angra Mainyu / Ahriman. --Yksehtniycul 09:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I suggest and recommend Nyarlathotep (Persona 2) for Persona 2. BLUER一番 10:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is it possible in the original game Kandori calls his Persona Massacre (in kana) when confronted for the first time?? I doubt it, but I can't say for certain. Anyway, I'm inclined to think usage of "Massacre" mixed with MIP should be removed from this article, or has Atlus USA's PSP edition already hit the streets?--Yksehtniycul 12:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll check the Persona World Guidance. Atlus USA PSP hits in September :p BLUER一番 12:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Does your world guidance say anything about Kandori's body guard's Persona's name??? I've always wondered about that one. It's not in the game unless it's hidden in the disc image somewhere alongside the other Persona's names. :::::Hmph...I tried finding "Ma-sa-kka-ru" or "Ma-sakku-ru", but there isn't any... Umm... what are their names again? BLUER一番 12:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::: The whole "disguised as massacre" is from the NA localization of Persona 2. Somewhere in the game it's mentioned that Nyarlathotep "disguised" himself as Massacre so that players of both US localizations could see they were the same creature (even the same antagonist). It's similar to how all the characters from the first game suddenly reverted to being japanese, had japanese sur-names, but english first names in that second game (Literally, Guido became "Guido Kandori"). So him being disguised as massacre are just things that were said in the NA POV rather than the Japanese one. SeventhEvening 20:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ahhh, there is the missing link! P2 is so weird even without that confusion. I gotta admit I enjoy reading this wiki more than playing the games for the most part (much less time consuming and almost as fulfilling) ...so anyway, will you be editing again any time soon SeventhEvening? If you poke around you'll see there is a general consensus to move forward with the wiki, and all of my proposals seem to be ok with Bluer... but the rub is I'm not going to be the one to follow thru with everything. There will need to be editors. As much as I have a hard time resisting picking at this wiki, it's just not possible for me to make much of a dent in it edit wise.--Yksehtniycul 23:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sure, I'll try to be putting in some information a bit later. I was planning on doing some editing and some content writing the next time I've got a block of free time. SeventhEvening 03:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Persona 1 Affinities Yeah, I just looked on Wikidot and none of the characters have a Best affinity with the Tower Arcana at all. And a lot of them have it as their Worst Affinity. I think Mark, Brown, and Reiji can use it, but the Wikidot made no mention if they had a Bad Affinity with Tower. Great Mara 23:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :When I got the stats, I checked, and out of Main, Maki, Brown, Nanjo, and Mark, only Maki had Bad with Tower, (rest having the default Good) but they all had Worst with Nyaralathotep, and if I understand the system, you can't use a Persona you have Worst with. If someone could check Reiji, that would be nice.--Otherarrow 23:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just looked on Wikidot and none of the characters have a Best affinity with the Tower Arcana at all. And a lot of them have it as their Worst Affinity. I think Mark, Brown, and Reiji can use it, but the Wikidot made no mention if they had a Bad Affinity with Tower. Great Mara 23:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :When I got the stats, I checked, and out of Main, Maki, Brown, Nanjo, and Mark, only Maki had Bad with Tower, (rest having the default Good) but they all had Worst with Nyaralathotep, and if I understand the system, you can't use a Persona you have Worst with. If someone could check Reiji, that would be nice.--Otherarrow 23:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : :@ Great Mara/Otherarrow : :Reiji can use him, as well as any other Tower Persona :C&C Modder 19:18 Nov 26, 2010